O Amor, uma Força Indestrutível
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Amu é uma jovem que não encontra nenhum sentido na vida, até que um rapaz chamado Ikuto aparece para torná-la a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Mas o que vai acontecer quando ele é forçado a ir para a guerra ? O que vai acontecer com Amu, e qual é o segredo que ela não lhe contou, antes de ele partir ? (UA) - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Shugo Chara não me pertence, e sim a Peach-Pit. Eu posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, e sem visar nenhum tipo de lucro com isso.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "El Amor, una Fuerza Indestructible", de Lisbeth Tsukiyomi. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **O AMOR, UMA FORÇA INDESTRUTÍVEL**

Amu Hinamori, uma jovem de cabelos rosados que vivia junto aos seus pais. Sua vida parecia estar vazia, sempre escondendo os seus verdadeiros sentimentos, fingindo para ser aceita na sua escola, ela agradecia por aquele ser o último ano em que ficaria naquela escola. Depois iria embora, iria para longe, abandonando tudo, tentando começar uma vida nova. Mas talvez o destino tivesse preparado outra coisa para ela.

Um dia, enquanto ela caminhava até a sua escola, atrasada, como sempre, não percebeu a presença de um certo rapaz de cabelos azuis, que saía a passos lentos de um edifício que parecia ser uma escola militar, ele tampouco percebera que ela corria em sua direção, totalmente distraída, e então aconteceu o inevitável, os dois chocaram-se estrondosamente. Ela caiu no chão com o impacto, enquanto o jovem, preocupado, ajoelhou-se no chão, verificando se ela estava bem.

\- Desculpe, eu não a vi, você está bem ? - perguntou ele à jovem.

Então ela levantou o olhar e o que os seus olhos viram a deixaram paralisada, à sua frente estava a imagem mais linda que já pudera ver, os cabelos azuis, bagunçados, caíam por sobre o rosto dele, dando-lhe um aspecto encantador. Sua pele morena ressaltava os lindos olhos azuis que davam-lhe um olhar tão profundo quanto o próprio mar.

\- Você está bem ? - voltou a repetir o jovem, desta vez gentilmente, mas com um tom de preocupação.

\- E-eu, _etto_ , e-eu, s-sim - gaguejou Amu, mentalmente tendo certeza de que, naquele instante, parecia uma boba.

O rapaz deu-lhe um sorriso felino, e ajudou-a a levantar-se.

Amu segurou a mão daquele jovem. Então, ao primeiro contato, ambos viram-se envoltos por uma bolha colorida, que certamente só eles viam; naquele momento, souberam que suas vidas estariam marcadas para sempre.

\- Qual é o seu nome ? - ele perguntou-lhe.

-A-Amu - respondeu ela, enrubescida.

\- Meu nome é Ikuto, Ikuto Tsukiyomi - disse ele.

Então, Amu, sem realmente querer fazê-lo, olhou para o relógio, e disse que tinha de ir. Antes de Ikuto dizer algo, ela já ia correndo em direção à escola, à qual, com certeza, chegaria mais do que atrasada.

Ikuto olhou para a mão com a qual havia ajudado-a a se levantar, ainda sentia nela o calor e a suavidade de Amu. Então ele não pensou duas vezes, e correu até onde ele achava que ficava a escola de Amu; se não lhe falhava a memória, ele vira aquele uniforme algumas vezes, e lembrava-se mais ou menos da localização do lugar.

Amu, por sua vez, depois de pedir desculpas ao professor, sentou-se no seu lugar, no final da sala, bem ao lado da janela. Ainda sentia em sua mão a calidez daquele jovem chamado Ikuto, não conseguia deixar de pensar eu seus olhos azuis, naquele sorriso felino, e tampouco conseguia esconder o sorriso que lhe ficara no rosto depois daquele fugaz encontro.

Quando acabaram as aulas, Amu caminhava novamente até a sua casa, ia perdida, pensando naquele jovem que havia capturado-lhe a atenção naquela manhã. Os passos dela eram lentos e distraídos, caminhava em linha reta, com a cabeça baixa, até que, de repente...

\- Ora, parece que você gosta de andar tão distraída - disse um certo jovem, que, no fim das contas, havia conseguido chegar á escola em que ela estudava.

\- V-você - disse Amu, quase em um sussurro.

Ikuto sorriu e convidou Amu para dar um passeio. Ela, embora nervosa, aceitou sem hesitar. Embora não conhecesse aquele rapaz, algo nele lhe trazia paz, emoção e tranqüilidade, mas, principalmente, fazia com que o seu coração batesse tão forte como jamais o fizera.

Depois de terem passeado, nem perceberam que há havia anoitecido. Ikuto, como todo bom cavalheiro, ofereceu-se para levá-la até sua casa. A princípio ela hesitou, já que não queria ser um fardo, mas ele lhe disse que era uma honra, para ele, acompanhá-la.

Então ele lhe ensinou novos caminhos que levavam até a casa dele. Ela ficou impressionada pela beleza de uma paisagem que nunca tinha visto.

Eles chegaram à casa de Amu, e então Ikuto acompanhou-a até à porta, onde a mãe de Amu a esperava. Ikuto caminhou até a mãe dela, apresentou-se e desculpou-se por ter chegado tão tarde com Amu. A mãe dela sorriu e disse-lhe para que não se preocupasse, e que lhe agradecia por ele ter trazido a filha; além disso, disse-lhe que ele podia visitá-las quando quisesse, o que fez com que a jovem se enrubescesse, embora por dentro ela se sentisse estranhamente feliz.

Desde aquele dia, Amu e Ikuto viam-se diariamente, algumas vezes ele entrava pela janela da jovem, fazendo uso de suas habilidades felinas, até que um dia ele decidiu que já estava na hora de confessar os sentimentos que vinham sendo construídos desde aquele dia em que eles inesperadamente se conheceram.

Quando tinha anoitecido, ele levou-a a um parque, convidou-a para sentar-se em um dos bancos, enquanto ele tocava uma bela melodia no violino. Ela não conseguia esconder a sua emoção, o fato de estar a sós com aquele rapaz que havia roubado o seu coração, e de ele ter lhe dedicado uma composição musical em seu violino, faziam com que o seu coração se acelerasse cada vez mais, mas ainda faltava o que Ikuto tinha preparado.

Quando ele terminou de tocar, viu que ela tinha os olhos lacrimejantes, a emoção fizera-a derramar lágrimas de seus lindos olhos cor de âmbar.

Ikuto sentou-se ao lado de Amu e de repente a abraçou, a princípio ela estranhou aquilo, mas depois sentiu-se mais confortável do que nunca entre aqueles dois fortes braços. Depois, ele encheu-se de coragem e começou a contara ela sobre os seus sentimentos, finalizando com um EU TE AMO que deixou a jovem de cabelos rosados com os olhos bem arregalados.

Ikuto levantou-se, achando que talvez ela não correspondesse aos seus sentimentos, mas em seguida Amu correu até ele e o abraçou como jamais havia abraçado alguém antes, e, então, escondendo a sua cabeça no peito dele, ela disse EU TE AMO, IKUTO; foi um sussurro quase inaudível, mas ele o escutou, e formou-se no rosto dele maior sorriso que podia ter se formado. Então, ambos se separaram do abraço e olharam-se nos olhos. Aos poucos, encurtaram a distância entre seus rostos para depois unirem os seus lábios em um beijo que demonstrava o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, um beijo, a princípio, doce, suave e gentil, que depois tornou-se mais apaixonado, mas sem deixar de ser um pouco cálido e repleto de ternura.

Então, o céu também celebrou a felicidade que ambos sentiam e milhares de gotas de chuva caíram sobre eles.

Ambos olharam sorridentes para o céu, então uniram novamente os seus lábios, desta vez abraçando-se com mais força, ao mesmo tempo que a chuva se encarregava de ensopar os seus corpos. Depois, de mãos dadas, Ikuto foi levar sua amada à casa dela, onde pediria a autorização dos pais dela para ser oficialmente o seu namorado.

O tempo passou e eles eram cada vez mais felizes juntos, Amu havia abandonado completamente a idéia de ir para outro lugar, ela era feliz naquela cidade ao lado de Ikuto, seu Ikuto, o homem a quem amava, e que sua família, felizmente, havia aprovado.

Depois de dois anos, ela havia se formado, e foi então que ele decidiu dar o passo mais importante naquele relacionamento. Daquela vez, seria igual á outra, mas o nervosismo era maior.

No mesmo parque onde ambos declararam o seu amor, no mesmo parque em que a chuva fora testemunha do pacto selado pelos lábios de ambos, naquele mesmo parque, Ikuto pediu Amu, a sua Amu, em casamento. Ela foi a mulher mais feliz do mundo, e aceitou, naquela tarde. Eles passaram o dia todo no parque, não havia maior felicidade. Com o passar das semanas, eles se casaram, e então, nada podia ser mais perfeito, eles eram felizes, viviam em sua própria casa, não faltava amor, tudo era maravilhoso, mas tudo de bom, mais cedo ou mais tarde, tem de acabar.

A notícia havia chegado de repente, destruindo a felicidade que eles haviam construído: a guerra havia eclodido, e Ikuto devia ir para proteger o seu país.

Naquela manhã, Amu viu, com a dor destroçando-lhe o coração, Ikuto subir as suas malas no ônibus que o levaria para longe dela, talvez para sempre. Em seguida, ela correu até ele e o abraçou. Eles se beijaram apaixonadamente, e depois, lentamente, se separaram. O rosto de Amu estava ensopado de lágrimas, Ikuto escondia os seus olhos sob a franja; não queria chorar, não devia chorar, senão a dor o impediria de partir, e o mais provável era que o matassem se desobedecesse e não fosse lutar por sua pátria. Ele soltou a mão da sua Amu, e finalmente subiu no ônibus; depois, o veículo partiu. Pela janela, ele via a silhueta de Amu desaparecer do seu campo de visão, e então permitiu-se derramar uma lágrima, a qual uniu-se às de todos os outros homens que partiam naquele veículo, que naquele momento parecia um veículo do mal, que obrigava os homens a abandonarem a felicidade, que separavam-nos de suas famílias e levavam-nos até um destino incerto. Muitos deles não voltariam, aquilo estava claro, morreriam defendendo um país que, com sorte, ao final da maldita guerra, lembraria de seus nomes sob a assinatura de um papel, e, depois, passariam ao esquecimento.

Ela caiu de joelhos no chão, sob um mar de lágrimas. Sua mãe imediatamente foi tentar consolá-la, sua mãe não podia imaginar o que a filha, naquele minuto, sentia. A pessoa que mais amava havia partido, haviam tirado-o dela; a ela, também dois ver o seu genro partir, mas estava mais do que claro que aquilo nunca seria nem um décimo do que Amu sentia naquele momento.

\- Amu – sua mãe chamou-a, colocando uma mão sobre o seu ombro.

Então, Amu olhou para ela e levou as mãos ao seu ventre; então sua mãe entendeu e caiu ajoelhada no chão para abraçar a filha.

\- Amu... meu Deus - disse ela, começando a chorar.

E, assim, ambas se abraçaram. Amu estava grávida, mas não contara a Ikuto porque sabia que fazer isso só tornaria mais difícil a situação. Ela sabia que ele não teria partido, ainda que aquilo não a tivesse incomodado, mas, nesse caso, a morte dele estaria assegurada.

Os meses se passaram, embora a gravidez de Amu corresse bem, ela havia entrado em uma total depressão; logo nasceu o seu bebê, uma linda menina idêntica ao seu pai, mas com os olhos cor de âmbar.

Amu havia fingido seguir adiante, afinal, ainda havia a esperança de que ele ainda estivesse vivo, além do mais, a sua preciosa filha precisava dela. Mas quase todas as noites, ela ficava prisioneira dos seus próprios pensamentos e lembranças. Ela lembrava-se das vezes em que brincavam e eram tão felizes, da primeira vez em que beijou os lábios de Ikuto, ainda lembrava do sabor daquele beijo, lembrava-se do olhar felino que tanto amava, lembrava-se do dia do seu casamento, quando ela, vestida com um branco radiante, havia chegado ao altar, onde o seu amado príncipe a esperava. Naquele dia, eles haviam selado um pacto de amor eterno, até que a morte os separasse, mas ela tinha certeza de que a morte jamais poderia separá-los. Também voltava à sua mente a primeira vez em que se amaram e tornaram-se um, aquela noite que havia sido perfeita só porque tinha sido a Ikuto a quem ela entregara a sua inocência, ainda sentia as carícias de seu amado espalharem-se pelo seu corpo, ainda sentia a respiração dele ao sussurrar-lhe no ouvido que a amava. Ela ainda se lembrava, era impossível não se lembrar. Ele estava lutando em algum lugar, e ela o tinha sempre presente, talvez os seus corpos estivessem separados, mas os seus corações continuavam a ser um só.

" _Tiraram você do meu lado, meu amor, mas você prometeu que voltaria a estar ao meu lado. Todas as noites eu te vejo e te sinto ao meu lado, abro meus olhos e só o que vejo é que foi apenas um sonho, um sonho do qual eu adoraria não voltar a acordar, para, assim, permanecer entre seus braços. Mesmo assim, permaneço com a esperança de que você esteja vivo, em algum lugar, lutando para voltar aos meus braços, para que voltemos a ser um só. Não sei se você está perto, se está longe, mas de uma coisa eu sei, os nossos corações permanecem unidos. A porta do meu coração continua aberta. Agora estou no fundo de um oceano repleto de dor sem você, minha vida, até as melodias mais tristes não são nada, comparadas com a dor da minha alma. Você tem uma filha, sabia ? Ela é o seu fiel retrato, tem os seus mesmos movimentos e até a sua graciosidade felina ao caminhar, ela tem o seu sorriso, esse sorriso que todos os dias volta a trair a minha mente e apunhala o meu coração, pensando que talvez você possa estar ferido, passando frio, que talvez você esteja com fome, que possa estar em algum lugar pedindo ajuda... Por Deus, Ikuto, meu amor, todas as noites eu me torturo imaginando tudo o que pode estar acontecendo com você, e eu aqui, desesperada para saber algo sobre você, meu amor; eu não sei o que faria se soubesse que jamais voltarei a ver você, embora, a esta altura, a esperança já esteja desaparecendo. Meu coração tornou-se um iceberg desde que tiraram você do meu lado, as lágrimas estão manchando esta carta que eu sei que nunca vai chegar às suas mãos, mas mesmo assim eu preciso escrevê-la, porque é a única forma de demonstrar o que eu sinto, meu Sol, meu céu, minha vida, meu anjo, eu sinto tanto a sua falta, que todos os dias a dor da sua partida me abraça, sinto que a solidão me oprime, e por mais de uma vez eu quis morrer, pensando que talvez você, que você... talvez... eu não sou capaz de falar nem de escrever isso, não quero pensar nisso, quero me agarrar a uma esperança, mesmo que seja falsa, de que você esteja aqui, meu amor, meu Ikuto, meu violinista, eu te amo tanto, que minha felicidade se foi junto com você. Espero que isto ao menos possa servir-lhe para algo, que dê-lhe forças para sair daquela batalha, eu sinto a sua falta..."_

Assim, todos os dias Amu escrevia cartas, que sabia que jamais chegariam às mãos do seu amado, porque na guerra era perigoso demais enviar cartas.

Os dias pareciam anos, e os minutos eram eternos sem ele ao seu lado, nem mesmo importava se fazia frio ou calor; para ela, todos os dias eram de inverno. A chuva lhe trazia melancólicas lembranças de seus beijos sob a chuva, seus olhos dourados, que antes mostravam felicidade, agora tinham uma expressão triste, cansada, em guerra com a própria vida.

Os anos se passaram, seis anos, mais precisamente, e não havia notícias de Ikuto. A guerra prolongava-se cada vez mais, e, até onde sabiam, havia milhões de mortos, milhões de homens que haviam deixado as suas famílias para defenderem os seus países, enquanto eram governados por pessoas que estavam em segurança, sentadas tranqüilamente, dando ordens e destruindo vidas, pelo preço da ganância, pelo preço de um poder tão absurdo, por não saberem dividir o mundo no qual nossa existência é apenas passageira, e no qual, ao invés de lutar, só tinham de aproveitá-lo. Mas assim era a vida, era injusta, a morte viria depois das ordens daqueles com mais poder, e disfarçadas por trás da palavra "honra".

Amu quase já não tinha esperanças, chorava todas as noites, e, às vezes, durante o dia, não conseguia evitar que a melancolia se apoderasse dela.

\- O que há com você, mamãe ? - perguntava a pequena Ushio.

\- Nada, meu tesouro - respondia ela, tentando esboçar um sorriso.

\- Não gosto de ver você triste, mami - disse a menininha, sentando-se nas pernas de Amu.

Amu permitiu-se chorar com sua filha nos braços, até que uma pergunta a fez voltar a reagir.

\- Mami, o papai me ama ? - perguntou Ushio, enquanto olhava para a foto do seu pai.

\- É claro que sim, meu amor, ele te ama - respondeu Amu.

\- Ele sabe que eu existo ? - perguntou Ushio novamente.

\- É claro que sim, meu amor, ele sabe. No fundo do seu coração, ele sabe que você está aqui - respondeu Amu, contendo as lágrimas.

"Ele te ama tanto quanto eu o amo".

Naquela noite, Amu, depois de velar pelo sono da filha, voltou ao seu quarto.

Ela chorou até que não restassem mais lágrimas nos seus olhos, então ficou perdida no tempo. Mas de repente ela pensou ter ouvido, à distância, a melodia de um violino ser tocada.

Era idêntica à melodia que Ikuto tocara quando lhe pedira para serem namorados. Seria ele ? Não, devia ser um sonho, não podia ser, talvez depois de tanto tempo a sua mente estivesse divagando entre a fronteira do real e do imaginário, mas algo dentro de si dizia-lhe que talvez aquilo pudesse, sim, ser verdade, que talvez o seu amado tivesse mesmo voltado.

Com as poucas forças que possuía, ela correu até a porta, e então parou, chocada.

Debaixo de chuva, uma silhueta estava sendo refletida, era... era ele. Depois de tanto tempo, ela voltava a ver aquelas íris azuis, finalmente depois de tantos anos e de tanta dor, ele havia voltado, estava ali por ela, seu Ikuto, seu amado havia retornado.

Por um minuto, ela achou que não podia ser verdade. Mas, ao vê-lo sorrir, ela correu tão rápido quanto pôde e atirou-se nos braços dele. Ambos caíram de joelhos, no chão, beijando-se com a paixão do período de espera, beijando-se, querendo recuperar o tempo que a guerra havia lhes tirado. O tempo desapareceu, os barulhos, a própria chuva, naquele instante eram apenas os dois.

\- Ikuto, Ikuto, meu amor - soluçou ela, no peito do seu amado.

\- Eu voltei, minha Amu. Não deixei de cumprir a nossa promessa - disse ele - Eu estou aqui, meu amor, não chore mais.

\- Ikuto - sussurrou ela, antes de ambos voltarem a unir os seus lábios.

Eles voltavam a ser felizes, já não podiam pedir mais nada. Abraçarem-se novamente, terem novamente um ao outro, era um milagre.

Naquela noite, eles amaram-se como nunca antes haviam se amado. O amanhecer infiltrou-se pelas janelas e surpreendeu-os, esgotados e abraçados. O amor havia voltado a triunfar, no fim, não havia poder maior que o do amor, a força que nem o ódio e nem a ganância conseguem destruir, a única força que perdura sobre as outras.

Quando eles acordaram, quem entrou correndo no quarto de Amu foi a pequena Ushio. Amu carregou-a nos braços, deu um beijo nela e depois colocou-a no chão.

\- Como você acordou, meu amor ? - perguntou Amu.

Mas logo ela percebeu que Ushio olhava intensamente para Ikuto, que, por sua vez, olhava para ela com os olhos arregalados, chocado.

Amu fez o que queria fazer há muito tempo, e então pronunciou as palavras que durante tantos anos ela havia ensaiado, mas que nunca pensara que iria chegar o momento de dizê-las.

\- Ikuto, eu lhe apresento... a sua filha - disse ela, enquanto uma lágrima rolava pelo seu rosto.

Ikuto caiu de joelhos no chão. Sua... filha... as lágrimas banharam o rosto dele, o fruto do seu amor com Amu estava bem à sua frente... sua filha.

Ushio demorou a reagir, depois lembrou-se das fotos, sim, era ele... seu... pai.

Então a menininha correu e pendurou-se no pescoço do seu pai, que, por sua vez, abraçou-a com força, chorando, assim como ela.

Naquele instante, não havia imagem mais comovente.

E tampouco havia homem mais feliz do que Ikuto.

Amu correu para abraçar os seus dois amores. Uma família, sim, eles eram novamente uma família, que se amaria pelo resto da eternidade, uma família à qual nenhum obstáculo conseguiria destruir.

O tempo passou, e Ikuto deixou definitivamente o Exército. Ele já havia cumprido o dever de proteger o seu país. Já não podiam obrigá-lo a partir novamente; nem agora e nem nunca mais o afastariam de Amu.

Amu, por sua vez, tornou-se uma linda cantora, que, juntamente com Ikuto, criava belas canções, acompanhadas pelo violino dele; canções de paz, canções de liberdade, canções que procuravam chegar à alma das pessoas e incentivá-las a deixar o ódio de lado, e transformar qualquer sentimento em amor.

Ushio, quando cresceu o suficiente, também juntou-se ao desejo de seus pais, e então, eles foram exemplo de família para muitas outras, uma família que demonstrava que o amor era o pilar do mundo, que a paz devia ser a alegria de cada dia, e que, principalmente, juntos eles eram um.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bem, aqui está o final da minha história.

Tenho de dizer que, ao escrever esta história, eu não sabia como terminá-la, eu nunca havia escrito nada abordando o tema da guerra, mas, no final, eu pude, sim, terminá-la.

Eu também queria escrevê-la porque sempre pensei, assim como falei na história, que o amor é o pilar que move o mundo, e que é a única coisa com a qual nunca, nem os obstáculos e nem as pessoas, poderão acabar, é um sentimento tão profundo que pode derrotar o maior dos obstáculos.

Bem, não vou mais tirar o tempo de vocês, eu me despeço e agradeço-lhes por lerem a minha história, espero que tenham um bom dia, e lembrem-se de uma pequena frase que eu li uma vez.

"Não há melhor época para ser feliz do que agora mesmo".

"Viva sua vida de um modo que, ao morrer, você seja aquele que esteja sorrindo enquanto todos ao seu redor estejam chorando".

Sejam felizes e jamais deixem que o ódio contamine os seus corações, amem ao invés de odiar.

 **SAYONARA**

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, e no dia que eu alcanço um novo recorde pessoal (postar duas fics no mesmo dia era algo que eu nunca tinha feito antes), eu posto mais uma tradução, a primeira de Shugo Chara. Foi por causa do tema da guerra que ela me interessou, e eu espero que vocês também gostem dela.

E, se vocês gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
